Animated Television Cartoons
Astroboy (1963) Japanese animated series running from January 1963 to December 1966 in 193 episodes. Based on the manga of the same name that originated in 1952 by Osamu Tezuka, it is largely considered to be the first anime. The series is set in the year 2000, forty years in the future from its original production in the 1960's and follows the adventures of the titular Astroboy, a "super-robot". Astroboy (1980) Sometimes referred to as New Mighty Atom (新・鉄腕アトム Shin Tetsuwan Atomu), Astroboy s a remake of the 1960s anime series of the same name; both series are adapted from the manga series by Osamu Tezuka. This series places more focus on Astro's robotic abilities and has a darker story line than previous incarnations of the series. The series ran for 52 episodes (edited down to 51 episodes for the English versions) from October 1980 to December 1981. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990) American animated television series based on the movies Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (from 1978) and Return of the Killer Tomatoes (from 1988). It aired 21 episodes on Fox Kids from September 1990 to November 1991. Avengers Assemble (2013) American animated television series based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero team known as the Avengers. Designed to capitalize on the success of the 2012 film, The Avengers, the series premiered on Disney XD in May 2013 as the successor to The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Avengers: United They Stand (1999) Animated series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team The Avengers. It consists of 13 episodes, which originally premiered on October 30, 1999, and was produced by Avi Arad and distributed by 20th Century Fox Television. It was later canceled on February 26, 2000. The series features a team based on the roster for the 1984 The West Coast Avengers, composed of Ant-Man, the Wasp, Wonder Man, Tigra, Hawkeye, Falcon, the Vision, and the Scarlet Witch. Batman: The Animated Series (1992) Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2008 Battle of the Planets 1978 Bionic Six 1987 Birdman 1967 Blackstar 1981 BraveStarr 1987 C.O.P.S. 1988 TV Series Captain America 1966 TV Series Captain Planet and the Planeteers 1990 Casper: The Friendly Ghost Centurions 1986 TV Series Challenge of the GoBots 1984 Challenge of the Superfriends 1978 Chilly Willy Computer Warriors 1990 Conan and the Young Warriors 1994 Conan: The Adventurer 1992 DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year 2016 Defenders of the Earth 1986 Denver, the Last Dinosaur 1988 Dino-Riders 1988 Dinosaucers 1987 TV Series Duck Dodgers 2003 TV Series Dungeons & Dragons 1983 Dynomutt Dog Wonder 1976 Ewoks 1985 Exosquad 1993 TV Series Faeries 1981 Fantastic Four 1967 Fantastic Four 1994 Fantastic Planet 1973 Flash Gordon 1979 Fred and Barney Meet the Thing 1979 G.I. Joe 1985 TV Series Galtar and the Golden Lance 1985 TV Series Gargoyles 1994 Gatchaman 1972 G-Force: Guardians of Space 1987 Grandizer 1975 Guardians of the Galaxy 2015 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 1983 Hong Kong Phooey 1974 Hulk 1966 TV Series Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. 2013 InHumanoids 1986 TV Series Iron Man 1966 TV Series Iron Man (1994) Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2008) Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (1985) Jem 1985 TV Series Jonny Quest Justice League 2001 Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! 2015 MASK 1985 TV Series Mighty Max 1993 Mighty Thor 1966 Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor 1967 Mummies Alive! 1997 TV Series Pinky and the Brain 1995 Popeye the Sailor Rambo 1986 TV Series ReBoot 1994 Return to the Planet of the Apes 1975 Road Rovers 1996 TV Series Robot Chicken 2001 TV Series Robotech 1985 Darkwing Duck 1991 Robotix 1985 Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs 1987 Scooby Doo, Where Are You! 1969 Shazzan She-Ra: Princess of Power 1985 Silver Surfer 1998 Batman Beyond 1999 Silverhawks 1986 Skeleton Warriors 1994 TV Series Sky Commanders 1987 TV Series Snorks 1984 Space Ghost Spider-Man 1967 Spider-Man 1981 Spider-Man 1994 Spider-Man 2003 Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Spider-Man Unlimited 1999 Spider-Woman 1979 Star Blazers 1979 Ghostbusters 1986 Star Trek: The Animated Series 1973 Star Wars: Clone Wars 2003 TV Series Star Wars: Droids Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2008 Starcom: The U.S. Space Force 1987 Super Friends 1973 Super Friends 1980 Superman: The Last Son of Krypton 1996 Swamp Thing 1991 Tales from the Cryptkeeper (1993) Teen Titans (2003) Teen Wolf (1986) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) The Addams Family (1992) The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers 1986 The Atom Ant Show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2010 The Batman/Superman Hour 1968 The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 1983 The Fantastic Four 1978 TV Series The Flintstones The Funky Phantom 1971 The Herculoids 1967 The Huckleberry Hound Show The Incredible Hulk 1982 The Incredible Hulk 1996 TV Series The Jetsons The Legend of Zelda 1989 TV Series The NeverEnding Story 1995 The New Adventures of Batman 1977 The New Scooby-Doo Movies The Pink Panther Show 1969 The Pirates of Dark Water 1991 The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show 1979 The Princess and the Goblin 1991 The Real Ghostbusters 1986 The Road Runner Show The Ruff & Reddy Show The Smurfs 1981 The Space Explorers The Spectacular Spider-Man 2008 The Sub-Mariner 1966 TV Series The Super Hero Squad Show 2009 The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians 1985 The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure 1967 The Sylvester & Tweety Show 1976 The Transformers 1984 TV Series The Woody Woodpecker Show The Zeta Project 2001 Thundarr the Barbarian 1980 Thundercats 1985 Time-Jam - Valérian & Laureline Toxic Crusaders 1991 TV Series Ultimate Spider-Man 2012 Ultraforce 1995 Ulysses 31 1981 Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light 1987 Voltron: Defender of the Universe 1984 Vytor: The Starfire Champion 1989 Wild C.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams 1994 Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa 1992 Wing Commander Academy 1996 Wolverine and the X-Men 2008 X-Men 1992 TV Series X-Men: Evolution 2000 Young Justice 2010 Young Samson & Goliath 1967